Eine verlorene Wette
by MadokaKaname
Summary: A german smut K2 Fanfiction. Have fun reading it 3


Unsicher musterten sich die grünen Augen im Spiegel, ein tiefes Rot lag auf den blassen Wangen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.  
>Warum war er nur auf diese blöde Wette eingegangen?<br>Das Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, tonlos seufzend lief er zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und schaute in das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders.

„Äh..wie siehst du denn aus?"

Die Antwort war ein Schlag, auf den Hinterkopf des Jüngeren, murrend lehnte der Rotschopf am Türrahmen.

„Was willst du Ike?"

Noch immer fasziniert musterte er seinen Bruder, ehe ihm sein Anliegen wieder einfiel.

„Deine Freunde sind unten, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen. Mum und Dad sind heute Abend nicht da und ich übernachte heute bei Francis. Also viel Spaß bei was auch immer für... Schwuleszeug ihr machen wollt", grinsend ließ der Schwarzhaarige ihn stehen. Erneut schaute Kyle an sich herunter. Übel nahm er ihm die Aussage nicht.

In dem Minirock, der kurzen Bluse und geschminkt sah er auch einfach seltsam aus. Obwohl er für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu weiblich ausschaute. Wären die kurzen Haare nicht, dann würde er glatt als junge Frau durchgehen.

Da er seinen Besuch nicht zu lange warten lassen wollte verließ er sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und blieb kurz vor der Zimmertür seines Bruders stehen.

„Schließ ab wenn du gehst und meld dich bei Mum und Dad, damit sie wissen wo du bist Ike", auf eine Reaktion wartete er nicht, er ging die Treppe herunter. Im Wohnzimmer konnte er die Drei schon hören die auf ihn gewartet haben, zögernd blieb er auf halber Treppe stehen, wollte wieder zum rückwärts gehen ansetzen, als er entdeckt wurde.

„Also wenn ich nicht wüsste dass du ein Kerl bist würde ich sagen, dass du verdammt gut in dem Outfit aussiehst", die Stimme von seinem besten Freund trieb ihm wieder die Röte ins Gesicht. Wütend starrte er in das grinsende Gesicht von Stan, neben den sich nun auch Kenny und Cartman stellten.

„Ich geb dir ungerne recht Stan, aber Kyle würde eine perfekte Frau machen. Wenn ich mal Hilfe dabei brauche, dann meld ich mich bei dir Jude", das abwertende Grinsen auf den Lippen des dicken Teenagers steigerte seine Wut.

„Haltet die Klappe", da sie ihn gesehen hatten lief er herunter, blieb vor den Dreien stehen und atmete tief ein.

„Also, was machen wir heute?", den Blick abwendend stemmte er seine Hände an die Hüften, knabberte nervös an der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe.

„Wir haben uns entschieden einfach nur abzuhängen. Wo wollten wir doch dir überlassen. Dass du dich echt daran hälst und dich so anziehst hätten wir schon nicht gedacht", erzählte Stan amüsiert, musterte noch immer den Kleineren vor sich.

„Dann bleiben wir hier. Meine Eltern sind nicht da und Ike haut auch gleich ab", ohne den Anderen einen Blick zu widmen lief er an ihnen vorbei, ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an. Die Drei folgten ihm langsam.

„Habt ihr irgendwas mitgebracht? Spiele oder Dvd's?"

„Kenny hat ein paar Dvd's mitgebracht die wir gucken wollten, falls du nicht den Angsthasen spielen musst", Kyle konnte das Grinsen auf Erics Lippen hören, ein leises Murren verließ seine Lippen.

Gut. Er wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben.

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um, zupfte etwas an seiner Bluse und schaute sie an.

„Zur Not kann ich mich ja an einen meiner starken Freunde kuscheln oder nicht?", den Blick den er aufsetzen konnte war für zwei der Drei eindeutig zu viel.  
>Auf den Wangen von Stan und Eric legte sich eine leichte Röte, murrend wandte der Dicke seinen Blick ab. Der Blonde hingegen grinste breit, setzte sich stumm auf die Couch, provokativ und breitbeinig in die Mitte.<p>

„Ich bin immer Stelle Babe", grinsend schauten die blauen Augen in das Gesicht des Jüngeren, die Röte wurde dunkler, sofort drehte dieser sich um und räusperte sich.

„Ich mach uns Pizza, macht ihr schonmal den Fernseher an und sorgt dafür dass alles läuft?", Kyle wollte keine Antwort, schnellte in die Küche und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Küchentür.

Den Abend würde er nicht überleben.

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten kam er wieder aus der Küche, mit vier Gläsern in der einen Hand und zwei Flaschen Coke in der anderen.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du auch Bescheid sagen", sein bester Freund kam ihm entgegen, nahm ihm die beiden Flaschen ab und stellte sie auf den kleinen Couchtisch.

„Quatsch. Die Pizza dauert nur einen Augenblick. Will jemand was trinken", seine drei Gäste reagierten alle mit der gleichen Geste. Sie stellten ihm jeweils ein Glas hin, welches er brav mit Cola füllte und zurück an die Person gab, die es ihm hingestellt hatte.

„Und was müssen wir uns angucken?", noch hatte er es nicht geschafft den Fernseher zu mustern, aber als er es tat zuckte er leicht zusammen. Okay, Kenny hatte schon einmal schlimmere Filme mitgebracht, da war ein schlecht gemachter Zombiefilm nicht so schlimm, aber trotzdem verabscheute der Jude solche Filme.

„Glaubst du denn es wird gehen Kyle?", nur jemand mit absolutem Unverständnis für Sarkasmus hätte diese Frage ernst genommen.

„Nur weil ich einen Rock trage heißt das nicht, dass ich mir keine Horrorfilme angucken kann", murrte er leise, nahm schlussendlich auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa platz, da sich der Besuch zu breit auf dem Polster gemacht hatte.

„Hey, du musst doch nicht auf dem Fußboden sitzen", die Person hinter ihm griff ihn an der rechten und linken Seite, mit einem Ruck platzierte der Blonde ihn gezielt auf seinem Schoß.

„Kenny", die Smaragde blitzen ihn an, fein grinsend sah der Angesprochene ihn an.

„Hier ist es doch viel bequemer", murmelte er, beugte sich weiter nach vorne, hielt mit seinem Mund an dem rechten Ohr des Kleineren an.

„Du siehst so unheimlich gut aus Kyle, darf ich deine Nähe denn nicht ein bisschen genießen?", die Frage, gehört nur von dem Rotschopf trieb ihm eine dunkelrote Farbe ins Gesicht. Er wusste ja das Kenny gerne mal flirtete, aber das hier war doch ein bisschen viel.

Widerwillig blieb er jedoch sitzen, versuchte es sich auf dem Schoß des Größeren bequem zu machen und lehnte letztlich mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust.  
>Misstrauisch beobachtete Eric die Beiden neben sich.<p>

„Ihr könnt euch auch gleich ein Zimmer nehmen."

„Halt die Klappe Fettsack."

„Wir wollten den Film gucken, also haltet beide gefälligst eure Klappe", murrte Stan die Streithähne neben sich an, die sofort Ruhe gaben.  
>Trotzdem wurden sie erneut unterbrochen, als der kleine Bruder des Hausherren die Treppe herunter lief, sich die Schuhe anzog und ins Wohnzimmer linste.<p>

„Ich hau dann jetzt ab Ky-", bei dem Anblick seines Bruder auf dem Schoß des Blonden schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

„Ich hätte dich nie für eine Transe gehalten."

„Halt die Klappe Ike. Viel Spaß bei deinem Freund und macht nicht zu lange – außerdem musst du morgen lange Sitzen können bei deinem Unterricht, also nicht zu viel davon ja?", ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, erneut schüttelte sich der Kleinere.

„Du bist so ekelig Kyle!", ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verließ er das Haus, ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss zurück fallen.

„Ike ist ganz schlön frech geworden oder?", Stan schaute seinen besten Freund an, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Frag nicht, selbst Mum bringt er auf die Palme mit seinem Verhalten. Dabei ist er in der Schule genau so gut wie ich", im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war sein Bruder auch kein Nerd – so wie es dessen Freunde immer ausdrückten.

„Wie siehts denn mit der Pizza aus?"

Abrupt erhob sich der Gefragte, brachte den Blonden unter sich zum Keuchen durch die unangenehme Bewegung und lief in die Küche. Ohne die Frage des Brünetten hätte er das Essen komplett vergessen.

Mit der Pizze kam er zurück, nahm erneut stumpf auf Kenny's Schoß platz, nahm ein Stück Pizza und lehnte sich zurück. Irritiert blinzelte der Ältere ihn an, die Beiden neben ihm kicherten nur.

„Du hast es ihm selbst angeboten Kenny", Eric nahm sich ein Stück, aß genüsslich.

„Gib mir auch ein Stück Kyle", ungeduldig stupste er ihm in die Seite, der Junge auf seinem Schoß fiepte leicht, ehe er sich nach vorne beugte um ein weiteres Stück von dem Teller zu nehmen und es ihm zu reichen.

„Und nun können wir hoffentlich endlich den Film gucken oder?"

Nach drei Horrorfilmen, viel herum Gezicke von Kyle und Eric verabschiedeten sich die ersten Beiden, Stans Eltern wollten mit ihm heute Abend noch zu ihren Verwandten fahren und Cartman hatte dank seinem letzten Wochenendausflug die Aufgabe immer pünktlich Zuhause zu sein.

„Dann lassen wir die Turteltauben mal alleine Stan. Kenny freut sich sicher schon darauf, mit seinem Schatz alleine sein zu können", stichelte der Dicke, kassierte einen Schlag gegen die Schulter von dem Jungen im Minirock.

„Stan ich melde mich morgen nochmal wegen dem Vortrag, nur weil du jetzt den Rest des Wochenendes nicht da bist, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht fertig wirst, verstanden?", Kyle fixierte seinen besten Freund, der leicht grinsen musste.

„Klar, ich hab extra die Sachen eingepackt damit ich auf deinen Anruf gut vorbereitet bin. Wir sehen uns!", sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, der Rotschopf schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Wann wolltest du denn nach Hause?", fragend wandte er sich an den Blonden, der vor dem Dvd-Player auf dem Fußboden saß.

„Äh...um ehrlich zu sein", der Junge suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich würde gerne hier bleiben, wenn es dich nicht stört. Meine Eltern...", erneut brach er mitten im Satz ab.

„Natürlich, wenn du bleiben möchtest. Mein Zuhause ist dein Zuhause, das weißt du doch", ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, er lief zurück zu Kenny.

„Wollen wir noch einen Film schauen oder willst du schon schlafen?"

Erstaunt schauten die Saphire in das Grün über ihnen, ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Wenn du dir wirklich noch einen Film angucken willst – ich hab einen dabei, den ich selbst noch nicht gesehen hab und gern schauen würde", damit hatte Kenny nicht gerechnet. Das Kyle die restlichen drei Filme so überlebt hatte war ein Wunder, aber er hatte sich auch zwischendurch gut abgelenkt indem er sich mit Eric gestritten hatte, aber nun wollte er freiwillig einen weiteren gucken?

„Mach rein, ich hol uns eben noch was zu trinken", mit den beiden leeren Flaschen verließ er das Wohnzimmer in die Küche, kam mit einer neuen Flasche wieder sowie zwei Dosen Bier.

„Uhuu, wie kommst du denn dazu?", er deutete auf das Bier, hatte es sich mittlerweile auf dem leeren Sofa bequem gemacht und klopfte erneut auf seinen Schoß.

Skeptisch zog der Jüngere eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die ganze Couch ist frei und ich soll mich trotzdem wieder auf deinen Schoß setzen?"

„War es denn nicht bequem für dich?", das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter, die Röte auf den blassen Wangen wurde dunkler.

„Na schön", die Coke stellte er auf den Tisch, nahm dann auf seinen Beinen platz und drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand.

„Wird dein Vater nicht wütend wenn wir ihm sein Bier wegtrinken?"

„Die Zwei fallen schon nicht auf, also: auf unser Wohl?", Kyle grinste leicht schief, öffnete die Dose und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Der Ältere tat es ihm gleich, im Gegensatz zu dem Juden leerte er die Dose mit einem Mal und stellte sie neben dem Sofa auf dem Fußboden ab.

„Na dann wollen wir uns mal den nächsten schönen Film angucken. Falls es dir doch zu viel wird sag einfach Bescheid", voller Vorfreude schaute Kenny auf den Bildschirm, der Teenager auf seinem Schoß war weniger begeistert als er.

Der Titel erschien auf dem Bildschirm, jagte dem Jüngeren gleich einen Schauer über den Rücken als ihm die Erinnerungen an die anderen Teile wieder in den Kopf kamen, die er schon mit seinen Freunden zusammen gesehen hatte.

Es gab kaum Horrorfilme die er sich gut anschauen konnte, aber Filme mit Geistern und sonstigen Übernatürlichen Kräften waren besonders schlimm. Selbst wenn Kyle nicht daran glaubte, jedes mal hatte er das Gefühl er könne nicht richtig schlafen, weil irgendetwas von diesen Dingen bei ihm passieren würde – obwohl er wusste das all das in den Filmen nur gestellt war.

Das wurde dem Kleineren nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten wieder bewusst. Regelmäßig zuckte er zusammen, rutschte auf dem Schoß des Anderen hin und her, hatte sich sogar schon ein Kissen genommen um es an sich zu drücken.

„Kyle", die Stimme an seinem linken Ohr ließ ihn erneut stark zusammen zucken, er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah in das Gesicht des Blonden.

„W-was denn?"

„Könntest du...eventuell bitte von meinem Schoß herunter?", nun war es an Kyle daran den Größeren irritiert zu mustern. Erst dieses ganze Rumgealbere und nun wollte er ihn gerade wenn er wirklich richtig Angst bekam wegschicken?

„Wieso?", unruhig rutschte er ein weiteres Mal weiter an ihn heran. Plötzlich wurde er rot, sofort erhob er sich von ihm und stolperte dabei ungünstig nach vorne, ließ dem Älteren einen Einblick unter seinen Rock erhaschen.

„Machst du das mit Absicht?", leise musste er Kichern, beäugte den Anblick der sich ihm darbot. Leider war es zu kurz, Kyle zog den Rock wieder herunter und drehte sich wütend um.

„Mit Absicht? Warum zum Teufel kriegst du einen Ständer während wir einen Horrorfilm gucken?!"

Dieses Mal musste er lachen, lehnte sich zurück und klopfte wieder auf seinen Schoß. Erneut würde der Rotschopf nicht auf diesen Trick hineinfallen.

„Vergiss es. Das ist doch nicht normal!"

„Kyle, es kommt doch auch nicht durch den Film", er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, seufzte leise gespielt.

„Du bist Schuld daran."

„Ich?!"

„Schau dich an – welcher Kerl könnte da keinen Ständer kriegen? Du siehst total heiß in den Sachen aus, sitzt auf meinem Schoß und bewegst dich die ganze Zeit. Du müsstest doch wissen, dass da der Körper eines Mannes so reagiert oder nicht?"

Stille kehrte zwischen den Beiden ein, peinlich berührt schauten die Smaragde zu Boden, ehe er eine Hand spürte, die ihm am Oberarm packte und wieder auf die Couch, auf den Schoß des Anderen zog.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber du siehst einfach zu gut in diesen Klamotten aus."

„Du stehst also auf Kerle die Crossdressing machen? Im ernst Kenny?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber bei dir ist es wohl eine Ausnahme", verschmitzt grinsend legte sich seine rechte Hand an den Hintern des Jungen, er fiepte leise auf und wurde erneut rot. Unsicher biss Kyle sich auf die Unterlippe, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter vor sich.

„Soll ich dir helfen? Letztlich ist das ja irgendwie...meine Schuld?"

Erneut kehrte Stille ein, dieses mal unangenehmer als zuvor für den Jüngeren, der gerade in das Gesicht des Blonden schauen wollte, als dieser ihn mit einem Mal auf die Sitzpolster unter sich auf das Sofa drückte.

Das Blau in seinen Augen war dunkler als zuvor, er leckte sich über die Lippen und beugte sich über sein 'Opfer'.

„Kenny?"

Ohne zu reagieren über wandte er den letzten Abstand, drückte seine Lippen auf die Weichen ihm Gegenüber. Überrumpelt blinzelte Kyle, öffnete erschrocken den Mund und eröffnete seinem Erobere die nächste Möglichkeit. Gierig eroberte er die Mundhöhle des Liegenden, öffnete seine Augen um festzustellen das sich der Jüngere auf das Ganze einließ. Vorsichtig spürte er Gegendruck, musste grinsen und begann einen hitzigen Kampf gegen die Zunge des Anderen, den er schnell gewann.

Den Kuss nicht unterbrechend fing er an die Knöpfe an der Bluse zu öffnen, legte mit jedem weiteren Knopf mehr helle Haut frei, bis er sie letztendlich vorsichtig von den Schultern des Jungen streifte.

Um den Kleineren genau zu betrachten löste er den Kuss, erntete ein leises Keuchen und einen unzufriedenen Laut, aber für das Bild was sich im darbot war es das wert.

Kyle hatte mittlerweile begonnen schneller zu atmen, das rot auf seinen Wangen war intensiv, aus verhangenen Augen schaute er hinauf zu Kenny, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet.

Dennoch plagte ihn ein letzter Zweifel.

„Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für dich Kyle?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Gefragte den Kern der Aussage verstanden hatte, der intensive Kuss des Älteren hatte ihn komplett aus der Bahn geworfen – immer hin war er bis jetzt auf dem Gebiet unerfahren.

„Das fragst du nachdem du mich scharf gemacht hast? Ganz im Ernst: funktioniert die Masche bei anderen? Ich kanns mir nicht vorstellen", er musste leicht grinsen, zog seine Arme aus der Bluse und legte sie um Kennys Nacken.

„Also machen wir jetzt weiter oder nicht?", er zog ihn herunter, versiegelte ihre Lippen erneut zu einem innigen Kuss.  
>Seine Lippen verließ ein weiteres Keuchen als er die Hände des Blonden spürte, die damit angefangen hatten seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden, spielerisch ärgerte er eine der empfindlichen Stellen mit zwei Fingern, ergatterte ein weiteres Keuchen des Liegenden.<p>

Widerwillig löste er sich von den leicht geschwollenen Lippen, entledigte sich selbst seines Shirts und warf es über die Sofalehne, darauf bedacht sich den Hals des Anderen zu widmen.

Während er weiche Küsse auf die blasse Haut verteilte wanderten seine Hände herunter, fanden ihren Weg unter den Rock an das Höschen, was Kyle sich passend zu dem Rock ausgesucht hatte.

„Du wolltest das hier doch von Anfang an oder?", seine Finger ertasteten den Stoff, strichen dabei über die anschwellende Erregung.

„W-wie kommst du daaah drauf?", keuchend wandte er sich unter den kleinen quälenden Berührungen, versuchte ebenfalls den Oberkörper von Kenny zu erkunden.

„Hm... du hättest unter dem Rock auch eine Shorts tragen können, meinst du nicht?", erneut strich er spielerisch über die Erregung, bekam dieses mal ein leises Stöhnen als Reaktion.

„Aber das ist gut so, schade dass der BH fehlt...", erneut betrachtete er den Jungen unter sich, ärgerte weiter hin sein ansteigenden Problem.

„Um wieder auf dein Angebot zu kommen... würdest du mir ein wenig zur Hand gehen? Vielleicht auch nicht nur mit deiner Hand", zunächst verwirrt blinzelte der Gefragte, schneller als ihm lieb war verstand er aber, was genau der Blonde von ihm wollte.

„Angebot ist Angebot", mit seinen Ellenbogen richtete er sich auf, drückte nun den Größeren zurück gegen die Lehne und rutschte selbst in eine Position, in der er fast auf der Couch lag. Seine linke Hand strich über die Erhebung die er durch die Jeans erkennen konnte, hörte ein unterdrücktes Keuchens seitens des Älteren und musste grinsen.

Die Hand öffnete geschickt den Knopf der Hose, ebenso wie den Reißverschluss, langsam um ihn zu ärgern öffnete er den Verschluss, zog die Hose ein wenig herunter um die drückende Erregung aus seiner Boxershorts zu befreien.

Kyle musste schlucken. Okay, er hatte damit gerechnet das er groß war – aber das er wirklich so groß war.

„Hm, du musst keine Angst haben – er beißt nicht."

Die Smaragde blitzen auf, er beugte sich herunter und leckte langsam einmal die Länge ab, hörte wie der Größere scharf einatmete.

Nein, praktische Erfahrungen hatte er nicht, aber was er machen musste damit es sich für Kenny gut anfühlen würde war ihm durchaus bewusst.  
>Quälend neckte er die Spitze, nahm diese in den Mund und bewegte seinen Kopf nach unten, erneut erntete ein Keuchen, spürte eine Hand des Blonden in seinen Haaren.<p>

„Oh Gott...und du meintest letztens noch zu mir, du hättest keine Erfahrungen mit diesen Dingen?", sanft strich er durch die roten Locken, drückte den Kopf weiter nach unten, drängte den Jüngeren dazu ihn weiter aufzunehmen.

Unangenehm musste er keuchen, versuchte den aufkommenden Reflex zu unterdrücken, um ihm ein besseres Gefühl zu verschaffen. Als es nicht weiter ging, bewegte er seinen Kopf nach oben, wieder nach unten um den Vorgang zu wiederholen.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte er die Hand, die ihn weiter nach oben zog, etwas gröber als er noch von der Erregung ablassen wollte um ihn innig zu küssen.

„Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe", kurzerhand drückte er Kyle zurück, zog den Rock nach oben und entblößte das schwarze Höschen.

„Steht dir echt gut, solltest du öfter tragen", grinsend musterte er ihn noch eine Weile, ehe er das Stück Stoff entfernte um es achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen.

Peinlich berührt drehte der Rotschopf seinen Kopf zur Seite, atmete stockend ein und kniff seine Beine etwas zusammen.

„Dir muss nichts unangenehm sein Kyle, obwohl das extrem sexy ist", nuschelte er in sein Ohr, leckte mit der Zunge über das Ohrläppchen, spürte das Zittern des Kleineren.

Nun wollte er sich jedoch ans Werk machen.

Kenny beugte sich herunter, im Gegensatz zu dem Jüngeren wollte er ihn nicht quälen und nahm in gleich ganz in den Mund, spürte wie sich ihm die Hüfte entgegen drückte und vernahm das laute, langgezogene Stöhnen.

Das er dies selbst noch nicht so häufig gemacht hatte konnte Kyle nicht beurteilen, wimmernd krallte er sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne hinter sich fest, biss sich stark auf die Lippen um nicht erneut laut zu stöhnen, als der Rhythmus des Älteren immer regelmäßig und intensiver wurde. Trotz dieses neuen, angenehmen Gefühls bemerkte er, wie sich langsam aber sicher etwas in ihn drängte, keuchend verkrampfte er sich und schaute unsicher herunter.

„Entspann dich und lass mich machen okay? Ich mache nichts, was dir nicht gefallen wird", das schiefe Grinsen ließ die Unsicherheit nicht verschwinden, zögernd nickte er trotzdem.

„Lehn dich zurück und lass mich mal machen", er beugte sich wieder herunter, um erneut die Erregung des Jüngeren zu bearbeiten.

Gleichzeitig versuchte er vorsichtig ihn darauf vorzubereiten, worauf er kaum noch warten konnte. Als er spürte dass die Spannung um seinen Finger abließ nahm er einen Zweiten hinzu, erntete dieses mal ein Keuchen als Reaktion und fing an, seine Finger zu bewegen und Kyle zu dehnen.

„K-Ken", überfordert mit dem was sich in ihm anstaute fuhr seine freie Hand durch die blonden Haare, suchte Halt in ihnen.

Als Kenny mit seinen Fingern einen Punkt in ihm traf warf er den Kopf zurück, sein Körper erzitterte stark, wimmernd drückte er seine Hüfte gegen das Polster unter sich. Ob er das hier lange durchhalten würde?

Erneut spürte er wie Kyle sich mehr entspannte, führte einen dritten Finger ein, seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und stärker, er suchte wieder nach dem bestimmten Punkt der ihn wahnsinnig machte.

Immer wieder ärgerte er diese, spürte wie sich der Junge unter ihm aufbäumte, bis er selbst nicht mehr an sich halten konnte.

Vorsichtig löste er die Finger, zog sich selbst die Jeans und Shorts etwas weiter herunter um seine eigene Erregung an seinen Eingang zu positionieren.

Behutsam drückte er sich selbst in den Liegenden, der bei dem neuen, größeren Gefühl leicht verkrampfte. Ein leises Wimmern verließ seine Lippen, die Kenny gleich in Beschlag nahm um ihn zu beruhigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich entspannte. Immer weiter drang er in ihn ein, spürte wie sich die Wände um ihn immer wieder leicht verkrampften, ehe er sich langsam aber sicher entspannte.

„Kyle", er lehnte die Stirn gegen die des Juden, keuchte laut auf als er vollständig in ihn eingedrungen war. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, angenehme Wärme und Enge die ihn umschlungen hatte, ebenso ging es dem Jüngeren, der noch mit den neuartigen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte, sich aber vollkommen in seiner eigenen Lust verlor.

„Kenny... mehr, bitte", unsicher drückte er ihm die Hüfte entgegen, stöhnte selbst laut auf über das intensive Empfinden.

Zweimal ließ sich der Blonde dies nicht sagen.

Er bewegte sich langsam zurück, bevor er jedoch das schöne Gefühl gänzlich löste stieß er sich zurück in den Anderen, stärker als beim ersten Mal. Keuchend begann er sich schneller zu bewegen, spürte wie Kyle versuchte seinen Stößen entgegen zu kommen.

„Gott Kyle", er schloss die Augen, sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, unregelmäßiger und härter. Er merkte selbst, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Mit einer Hand stützte er sich neben dem Kopf des Jüngeren ab, die Andere legte sich um seine Erregung und fing an sich im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu bewegen.

Als er wieder den Punkt in dem Kleineren traf der ihn Sterne sehen ließ und anfing diesen immer und immer wieder zu penetrieren, merkte er, wie sich Kyle immer mehr verspannte.

„Ken...hnnah... ich-", mit einem lauten Stöhnen entlud er sich in seine Hand und auf seinen eigenen Bauch, verkrampfte sich Halt suchend an der Lehne hinter sich und drückte seine Hüfte gegen den Anderen.

Nach einigen weiteren Stößen merkte auch Kenny dass er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, gierig drängte er sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn und erreichte seinen eigen Orgasmus.

Keuchend sackte er auf dem Rothaarigen zusammen, strich durch dessen Haare und versuchte seine eigene Atmung zu beruhigen.

„Also wenn sowas öfter passiert, dann trag ich sowas gerne nochmal", unterbrach Kyle nach einigen Minuten die Stille, strich sanft über den Rücken des Teenager über ihm.

Dieser konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, grinsend drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wenn du was willst, ich bin immer für dich da."

„Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Ein Versprechen."

**THE** END


End file.
